


Head in the Clouds

by super_rainbow2021



Series: OC Stories [4]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, NaNoWriMo, Own Character, carlista is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: legit just gay faerie shenanigans [does follow the plot of the story]





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> if you would, tell me what you think? i've been writing this for a while and the idea struck me so long ago ... ive been writing this during nanowrimo [national novel writing month] so its pretty long.

She was the daughter of the king who ruled the Cloud Kingdom Nubes. She was the daughter of the queen who was kind and just. She was the princess, a faerie, a Winx. She could turn the clouds she ruled over into precipitation, or water into vapor. She knew she had to go to the school Alfea to learn to hone these powers she had, just like her good friend Stella of Solaria would, just like many other girls would go.

Yes, Carlista was going on a journey.

**

The sun shone bright through the windows of the palace. A teenage girl rolled over in her bed, unable to mask her smile. Her tan skin shone like caramel, her hair the same shade. She sat up in her bed, yawning and stretching, before she opened her eyes. Her eyes were blue like the hottest flame. Her face twitched immensely before she sneezed, almost falling out of the bed.

_'I asked Father to replace the wool carpet with yarn, he knows I'm allergic.'_ she thought, groaning aloud.

"Carlista! Stella will be here soon to help you pack!" a motherly voice said from outside the door.

"Okay Mom, I'm getting- up." Carlista yawned again but stood up, stretching her arms up again. She laid out some clothes and hopped into the shower, waking up as she washed. Getting out, she wrapped her hair in a towel so she could get dressed. She sat in front of her vanity to do her makeup, applying black mascara and red lip matte, then walked back into her bathroom to dry her hair. Carlista hated doing this the most in her morning routine.

As is common with all of the people of Nubes, as she dried her hair, it would drain of color. This was only annoying to Carlista because she much preferred a caramel tone to her hair and not a sandpaper. It also did not help that her hair was immensely thick, which caused her to dry it longer, which caused its color to drain more.

She flipped her hair back up, letting it fan behind her, and smiled. It wasn't that bad today. After her hair cooled off, it would return to its natural color. Carlista had asked her mother about this numerous times, but the only response she would get was a shrug and a, "It's just the way we are, I guess."

Carlista sat back in front of her vanity to tie her hair back as she always did, making her seem more regal. She donned sapphire earrings and a golden tiara, which she placed on the side of her head. She smiled again and turned when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

A beautiful young girl with honey hair and light brown eyes waltzed in wearing a regal dress of her own. A blue ring with an intricate design lay on her finger. She shot a dazzling smile to Carlista.

"It's good to see you again, Stella," she said, getting up to hug her friend.

"Don't act like you didn't see me last week, Carla." She laughed. "Besides, I figured I would return your party dress so you can wear it later!"

Carla laughed. Yes, Stella had a bad habit of "borrowing" her clothes. Usually Carla didn't know until she was looking for it, and it wasn't there. "Thanks," she said, taking the dress from the teen and folding it neatly into her suitcase that she'd laid on her bed. "You know, you should practice that Bottomless Space spell. It works wonders."

Stella groaned. "I can't get it to work on anything larger than a handbag!" She held out her hand and the said handbag appeared. "Plus, it won't hold anything bigger than an umbrella!" She pulled the yellow umbrella out of the bag and shook it, a frown on her face. Carla couldn't help but snicker. It was ironic that Stella, who was obsessed with fashion and could not seem to be capable of packing less than three suitcases on any given trip, could not perfect a spell to let her pack more clothes. Carla fingered the ruffles on the sides of her skirt.

"So, I've packed a lot of notebooks and pens, and I've set up a contact portal to my closet so I don't have to pack, like, any clothes."

"Smart." Stella nodded.

"Yup. Just shoes." Carla looked into her suitcase but shut it quick. Stella may be obsessed with clothes, but Carla had a really bad habit of ordering any and every pair of shoes that went on sale on Air Cloud. She'd been scolded more than once by her mother. Carla shot up as an idea came to her. "Have you eaten?"

"Oh, no I haven't," Stella said, holding her stomach as it growled. "Is your mom cooking?" Carla nodded. "Apple waffles?" Again, a nod. Stella got a huge grin on her face. "Your mom is the best!"

"Yeah. I know," Carla said. She waved her finger at her blue and purple suitcase and it disappeared. Hooking arms with Stella, they walked out of the lavish room and out into an equally lavish hallway to walk down a more lavish ballroom staircase. The drapes were white, but they blocked out the sun very well. Living in the clouds had its disadvantages, including the sun being extremely harsh at all times.

"Your birthday is in a couple of months, right?" Stella asked as they descended to the floor.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be seventeen," Carla replied, noting her randomness.

"Aw, you're such a baby!"

"Shut up."

  


"Remind me why we're on this planet again?"

Carla left her suitcase in her closet so she could just pull it out when she got to Alfea, though she was still upset that her closet teleporter would not allow living things to pass through. It would be much easier for her to just walk into her closet and into her room to get something, but she accepted the facts. Stella was sneaking around almost, holding her scepter in her hand. Carla had sensed there was almost no magic on this planet, so why they were even here was beyond her. Although, she relished in the shielding of the sun, gazing once or twice at the clouds that followed her slowly. It was always different being above the clouds, in her kingdom, than being on other planets that were beneath the clouds. It was also slightly forlorn.

"I told you! Something is not right here! There's definitely some kind of evil aura somewhere, and I want to take care of it before it wrecks havoc on the townspeople." Stella was adamant in her decision. Carla rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. It was one of her best friend's charms, and one of the things that drew the cloud princess to the sun princess. Carla tugged the sweatshirt she'd grabbed around her and stuffed her hands in its pockets. It was colder that she would have liked.

They were almost at the forest's edge when a town came into view. It's buildings looked so different from the ones in Carla's and Stella's kingdoms. "Stella, you might wanna stay in the forest, just because I'm sure you'd get some weird looks if you walked on the street. Let me walk in their view instead." Carla looked at her friend. Stella nodded, still holding her scepter tight. Carla walked on the small path. Other people, non magical, walked past her with pets, jogged past with cords hanging out of their ears, and one man rode past her on some sort of peddling contraption with two wheels.

"I think I found the source of the aura," Stella said shakily.

Carla ducked back into the trees. "What is it?" she asked.

Stella pointed with her scepter to an ogre with overalls ordering around some creatures of darkness. Even though they weren't talking loud, the ogre looked over at them, sensing them. "Faeries?!" he yelled.

"Get ready!" Stella said. Carla smirked. She threw her hands up in the air and closed her eyes, summoning her cloud magic and transforming. A white dress covered her with so much tulle, you'd think it was made of clouds itself, and was decorated with golden tornadoes at the bottom. White stockings rode up to right above her knees, with gold go-go boots covering her calves. A wrap-around necklace with gold apple leaves sat on her neck. A blue and white flower crown sat atop her head, and her ginger hair was tied in a braid. Triple-pronged golden wings sprouted out of her back, allowing her to float. Carla opened her eyes once more.

Stella had also transformed into her faerie form to better use her Winx powers. Her outfit was an orange crop top and short shorts, both super sparkly, with tall boots and blue forearm protectors. Her hair was tied in pigtails and she had triple-pronged blue pixie wings outlined in golden sunlight jutting out of her back. She held her scepter in her hand.

"Time to face the powers of Winx, Ogre!" Stella shouted, spinning her scepter and stabbing it into the ground. Carla twisted her arms as if she were going to throw pizza dough and summoned cloud tendrils to tie up the ghoulish creatures. Once tied, they were suffocated by the smoke and disintegrated into darkness.

Carla ran and jumped towards the ogre, kicking him in the shin. He fell over. She heard a sound of astonishment from a female voice and looked towards it briefly. A red haired girl held a grey bunny in her hands, one of the wheeled-peddling machines next to her. Because of her distraction, Carla was then grabbed by multiple ghouls who started to gnaw and tear at her skin. She screamed out in pain, but took care of them by summoning more suffocating smoke. Once they were gone, she was covered in little red marks. She glared at the ogre.

Stella stabbed her scepter to the ground and used a solar wave attack, successfully sending most of the ghouls back to where they came from. "Newsflash Mister Hideous, the power of Solaria is gonna flatten you!" Stella said.

"Nubes isn't finished with you either," Carla muttered, twirling her fingers to make the clouds rain.

"Knut will flatten you!" the ogre yelled. He stood up to his full height and punched Stella back, sending her into a tree. Carla winced. The rain fell, melting Knut's overalls where the drops hit him. Instead of being worried, he actually laughed. Carla knotted her eyebrows and looked over to where Stella was, only to see her surrounded by ghouls and looking faint. A ghoul jumped up onto Carla herself and knocked her over, where others joined him. She felt them sapping her Winx energy, just as they were doing to Stella. "You're finished, little faerie girls."

Carla slumped her head. Knut ordered his henchmen to bring him Stella's scepter. She looked up when she heard rustling, and saw, to her amazement, the redhead from before. "Leave her alone, and come and get me!" She stood brave, arms and chest puffed out. Worry crossed her face. "Did I just say that?"

"You sure did," the ogre said, and Carla chuckled airily. The poor girl, fighting a battle that had nothing to do with her. Knut grabbed the girl, holding her up in the air by her hands. She struggled. Her small pet bunny cowered at her peddling machine. "You should learn to mind your own business."

The girl struggled more. "Let go!" she growled, and a ball of light erupted from her hands, nearly blinding Carla and Stella. The wave gave the cloud princess some more energy, and she dissipated the ghouls with her smoke. The redhead expelled the ghouls coming her way with some sort of barrier.

'She's got magic. She must be one of the only ones with it on this planet,' Carla thought, grabbing Stella's scepter up off the ground. She ran over to Stella, who was trying to stand on her wobbly legs.

"Wow," was all she said. Carla nodded, an impressed look on her face. Stella turned to the girl. "You've got some major Winx, girl!"

She looked confused. "Winx? Wha-" She was cut off when a ghoul grabbed her pant leg and ripped it off, bringing it back to Knut.

"This isn't over!" he yelled.

"Only when I say it is," Carla said back to him as he disappeared. She huffed from exertion and changed back into her human form as well as Stella. The sun princess stumbled, holding her head, and almost took a dive. Carla shifted herself to catch her friend, blinking back her own weariness.

"Oh no! Is she okay?" the girl asked, worry in her blue eyes. The bunny from before jumped into her arms. Carla looked up at her.

"She'll be fine if she sleeps it off." She stopped to yawn. "Hell, I wouldn't mind a nap either."

"Uhm, I could take you to my house? You guys could sleep in my room?" She seemed earnest. Carla guessed she could trust her.

"Okay." She scooped Stella up into her arms. "It's understandable that I want us to stay out of sight until we get there, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Most people would think you guys were weird or something, haha," the girl laughed nervously. She looked down and scratched her head, biting her lip. Carla sighed.

"I'm Carlista, and this is Stella. You probably figured it out yourself, but we're not from your planet. I am the princess of Nubes, the cloud kingdom. Stella is the daughter of the sun and moon, and the princess of Solaria."

The girl nodded, taking this in. The bunny stood on her head to sniff at Carla. She blinked. He squinted at her before jumping into the basket at the front of the wheeled machine.

"I'm Bloom. That's Kiko. I'm the daughter of a florist and a firefighter." She grinned wide, picking up the contraption and wheeling it through the forest.

"What is that thing you're pushing? And what is a fire-fighter?" Carla tipped her head.

"Uhm, a bike? You don't know what a bike is?" Bloom rose an eyebrow.

"No. How peculiar. You are pushing it now, but I saw someone on another and they were sitting on it and peddling." They were walking through the forest together while they talked, Bloom showing her the way.

"Yeah, it's called 'riding a bike'. Your planet doesn't have bikes?" Carla shook her head again. "Okay, that's weird. And, a firefighter is someone who puts out fires. Like, they ride around in really big trucks that have ladders and hoses that spray water." Bloom was beginning to ramble. Carla thought it was cute, and smiled. Bloom noticed and blushed a little.

This Carlista didn't seem like the type to smile often, to Bloom anyway. She was pretty serious when she was fighting. She noticed that the princess still had small bites on her neck and hands.

"How peculiar." Carlista tipped her head back and looked up at the clouds. Bloom looked up too, and noticed that they were floating weirdly, like they were following Carlista or something. They probably were; her powers seemed like they stemmed from clouds, plus she was the princess of the cloud kingdom. Had she said Nubes? Didn't that translate to "cloud" from some other language?

"Oh, here- this is my house." Bloom walked to the edge of the treeline and pointed to a row of houses. Carlista looked around, and Bloom saw signs of bags forming under her eyes. She hadn't seemed fatigued earlier. Had those monsters really sucked that much energy out of her?

"Alright Bloom. Please, take me to your home. I want Stella in a bed before she wakes up or she'll demand I carry her everywhere."

Was that a joke? Bloom couldn't really tell. "Yeah." She walked with the girl to her house. Bloom suddenly remembered that the other girl had been using a scepter of sorts, but she didn't see it anywhere. Carlista noticed her scrutinizing.

"It's right here," she said. She held out one of the hands that were scooped under Stella, showing a blue ring with the same design as the scepter on her left index finger. Bloom made an "ah" sound and went to put her bike up. Kiko jumped out of the basket and into Bloom's arms. The sixteen year old thanked her lucky stars her parents weren't home to see these peculiar girls enter their house. However, it did seem to her that a lot of interesting things were going to transpire.

"So obviously, faeries exist. I hope you believe in them. Here, these books you have hold some truth to them. You should read them, then ask me any more questions you have. Oh, and you can call me Carla. Everyone else does."

That had been the last thing the cloud princess had said to Bloom before laying Stella down in the guest bed and sitting on the floor with her back on it. She gave a brief smile before falling asleep, leaving Bloom with a lot more questions than answers. Well, at least she'd been promised answers later.

 

The sun leaked in through the window. Bloom was snoring softly in her bed. The covers were half off her body and one leg was sliding off the mattress. One of her arms was flopped atop her head, and her hand was dangling near her drooling mouth. A book was laying open in the floor next to a haphazardly discarded pair of sandals.

The door opened. A motherly figure stepped in, still wearing an apron. She tucked her brown hair behind her ear and looked sweetly with her hazel eyes at her sleeping daughter. She noticed the book lying in the floor and moved to pick it up. She raised an eyebrow at the title. "Fairies? Bloom hasn't read that book since she was little!" Vanessa turned to her sleeping girl. "Rise and shine princess, it's a beautiful day!"

Bloom snorted before waking up. Her eyes were partially glued shut from allergies and her arm was asleep and cold. She licked her lips before moving her arm and finally focusing on her mother.

"So, who're the girls sleeping in the guest room?" Vanessa was smirking as she asked.

Bloom's eyes went wide and she vigorously rubbed the sleep out of them. She lept out of bed to throw on clean clothes. "UHM! They're Wanda's cousins! Well, one of them is. The other is her uhm, girlfriend."

"I see." Vanessa nodded her head and watched Bloom as she struggled to pull the shirt over her head. She left. Bloom sighed in relief and pulled her pants on. Were they still asleep?

"Oh crap, I hope Carla doesn't get mad I called her and Stella lesbians," Bloom said to herself, grimacing. She crept out of her room and walked to the guest room. The sight made Bloom's story seem convincing. There was a can of soda and a paper plate with crumbs on it, meaning someone had gotten up during the night. In the bed, Stella was lying peacefully with Carla wrapped around her, being the "big spoon", but Carla's face was scrunched and her arm kept twitching. Bloom walked closer to them and lightly touched Carla's arm.

She woke with a start, eyes wide, and went to swing at Bloom. The redhead squeaked and stepped back, and Carla's eyes focused. She knew where she was now.

"Sorry Bloom. I guess I wasn't sleeping well." She untangled herself from Stella and sat up in the bed. "I uhm, I ate some of your food. I hope you don't mind." Her voice was quiet, and slightly husky. She cleared her throat and got up from the bed. "Is there a closet in this room?"

Bloom nodded and showed her. "There aren't any clothes in here, though." Bloom was confused.

"Oh, that's okay-" Carla stopped to yawn. "I have my own clothes." She looked to the door and back to Bloom; she got the message and closed it for the cloud princess. Carla smiled and beckoned the Earth girl to look in the closet. Bloom watched as Carla waved her hands slowly, white smoke coming from them. She was moving them in a circle, as if to make a sphere out of the smoke. Holding the forming sphere with one hand, she opened the closet door with the other. The sphere was becoming more solid by the second. Carla then thrust the ball into the closet as if she were pitching a football, and suddenly the closet filled with all sorts of clothes and one suitcase.

"Woah," Bloom said, unable to form any other words.

"Cool, huh?" Carla was smirking. Bloom looked at the dresses, tops, and skirts that were all either blue, purple, or orange. Was this Carla's closet? She looked at the princess. She was wearing a purple skirt with blue frills, a blue top with a purple ribbon and straps, and orange tights. Yeah, it was probably her closet.

Carla took out a short dress that flared out slightly, purple with blue tulle underneath and peach clouds lining the bottom. The top part was a boat neck with three-quarter sleeves. "Voila," Carla said, showing off the dress, "And now I don't have to go all the way back home to change, or carry a large suitcase with me everywhere."

"Smart," Bloom said. Carla nodded, mentally laughing because that was exactly what Stella had said. She took her suitcase out and changed the closet back to normal. She slipped inside so she could change, then put her dirty clothes back in the suitcase. She exited the closet with it, then turned connected the closets together again so she could return her suitcase. Bloom was mesmerized. Carla simply smiled as she disconnected the closets for the final time.

"Come on down for breakfast!" Vanessa called out.

"Is that your mom?" Carla asked. Bloom nodded. Carla started to smile. "Are you on good terms with her?" Again, Bloom nodded. "That's good. I also like my mother very much. We have a very healthy relationship."

Bloom cringed slightly at the word "relationship". She hoped her mom didn't ask any weird questions.

Bloom led Carla down the stairs and into the kitchen area. Her mom was standing next to her dad, both wearing casual clothes. Carla took in Bloom's home, which she had not gotten the chance to do. "This is a lot smaller than I am used to," she mumbled. She caught Bloom's eye and immediately regretted what she had said. "Only because I'm, ya know. Not from around here." She winked at her. Bloom nodded slowly. They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with Bloom's parents. "You have a lovely home."

"Oh thank you, hun!" Vanessa said. "I'm Bloom's mom, Vanessa, and this is my husband, Mike." Bloom's dad waved and smiled. Bloom rolled her eyes at him, but was also smiling. "So, you're Wanda's cousin?"

Carla looked at Bloom and read her eyes. She turned back to Vanessa, "Yes, I am. My name's Carla. We just got to town last night and she forgot to clean out her guest room to house us. Bloom was kind enough to lend us yours. I do hope you don't mind." Bloom was amazed at the convincing story Carla made up.

"Oh, of course I don't mind! Are you and your girlfriend staying long?"

Bloom bit her lip and watched Carla's expression. Her eyes widened by a fraction and her face went red. Beet red, crimson red, the reddest she'd seen. She started to stutter.

"G-girlfriend?! Uh, y-yes, I mean- no, we're not staying long." She cleared her throat and looked at Bloom, who rose her eyebrows and looked away, feigning innocence. Vanessa simply laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't pry. You two are cute together!" She was smiling.

Carla was not. She was trying to smile, but it came out as a nervous grimace more than anything. They ate breakfast, and Carla calmed down. She was still blushing, just not nearly as much as she was. Bloom almost felt bad, but little giggles kept escaping her.

After breakfast, Carla took Bloom aside. "You told her Stella and I were together?!" Her face was red again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to tell her! You guys were sleeping together, like a couple would, so it just came out of my mouth!" Bloom appeared to be sorry, but she was still smiling. "But you do look cute together."

"You think I don't know that!" Carla whispered frantically. She held her hand over her mouth and looked around, fearing Stella would appear out of nowhere. "But I'm her best friend. She doesn't see me as anything but that. If I could get her to see me as more than just a friend, that'd be great. But it's not gonna happen."

Now Bloom definitely felt bad. She didn't think Carla would have such a problem with what Bloom said. "I'm sorry. I should have thought about your feelings before I said something."

Bloom's dad walked by. "Hey Bloom, today's the day you said you'd help me clean the garage." He wagged his finger at her, trying to guilt-trip her into helping him.

"Oh, come on Dad, I have lots of other stuff to do." She glanced at Carla, who was standing to the side and picking at her manicured nails. "Lots of important stuff."

"Does that 'important stuff' have anything to do with you reading that old fairy book of yours?"

Bloom smiled and scratched her head. "Mom told you about that?"

Mike nodded. "You were so cute, pretending to be a faerie and waving your wand. If you knew magic, you could just wave a wand and the garage would be clean in no time!"

Bloom fidgeted. "But Dad -"

Vanessa walked up to him, lightly grabbing his arm. "Why don't you just give her a break, honey? She wants to spend the day with her friends!" Bloom looked at Carla, who was nodding with a pointed look towards her.

"Okay," Mike gave in, "just get the groceries and you're free!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Bloom grabbed Carla's hand and picked up a large tote back before bolting out the door. She went to the garage and picked up her bike, then looked at Carla. "Could you make this a double bike?"

"A what?" Carla asked. She didn't even know what a bike was before Bloom told her! "Describe it."

"It's just a bike, but with another seat and set of pedals. And handlebars." Bloom gestured to each part of the bike as she spoke. Carla nodded and concentrated, making sure they were standing behind the other machine in the garage. She waved her hand, sending white, sparkly smoke at the bike. It transformed into a two-seater. "Awesome!" Bloom said, and got on. She waited for Carla.

"You do remember I was wearing a dress, right?" Carla deadpanned.

"Oh, no one will notice, just come on!" Bloom couldn't stop smiling. Carla rolled her eyes, giving in. They started to pedal, Bloom explaining it to Carla before they left. Bloom talked all the way to town. She showed Carla the different buildings and available jobs and services. She got a thoughtful look on her face that caused Carla to ask what was up. "It's just that, I haven't felt my powers yet today."

"What you demonstrated yesterday was only a small amount of power, but I believe you have much more within you. If you had an outlet to channel your magic, we could determine just how much you have. I would also like to know exactly what powers you have." Carla said. Bloom felt better. She went to ask something else when someone stepped right in their path, causing Bloom to brake hard.

"Isn't it time to sell that relic to the junk pile? Just because you added another seat to it doesn't make it any better." The girl standing in front of them had a snarky tone to her voice. Carla studied her. She had long, black hair with a straight fringe and curly framing strands. Her teal eyes looked at Bloom as if she were judging her hard, which she was. Her outfit was "preppy"; a button up shirt with a vest and a plaid skirt. Her shoes were simple, mauve pumps.

"There's nothing wrong with my bike, Mitzi. My dad bought it for me! And he took the time to add another seat with pedals and handlebars!" Bloom puffed out her cheeks and looked at this 'Mitzi' sternly.

Mitzi shook her head, clicking her tongue. "Oh, you poor girl." She picked her head back up and looked at Bloom, smirking sadistically. "I don't mean that as in 'not rich', even though that IS what you are." She started to laugh mockingly. Carla narrowed her eyes and balled her fist, ready to blast her if she were able. Bloom huffed and growled.

"Hey, careful with my new scooter!" she said as Bloom went to get off the bike. "It's BRAND. NEW."

Bloom glowered at her before getting back onto the bike and riding off. Carla, who was not going to forgive her as easily as Bloom, sent a small cloud to hide under Mitzi's wheels. She didn't know anything about this planet's machinery, but Carla was certain the cloud would cause some problems with the wheel's functions. She turned back and smirked to herself, getting back into the feel of pedaling.

 

Carla carried the tote bag full of groceries while she let Bloom rant her ear off. She clearly did NOT like this Mitzi character. She had been apparently borderline bullying her since her early school years, but her teachers never did anything.

"It is much more than _borderline_  Bloom. She is _outright_ bullying you, and it is not okay," Carla was trying to explain to Bloom.

Bloom huffed, but crossed her arms and sighed. She put her bike back behind her parents' car and stood next to Carla, hands on her hips. "It's whatever. I can't touch her. Not even with my faerie magic." She waggled her fingers like Clara would. She opened the front door to her house, taking the tote from Carla after they walked in. Bloom left to put them in the kitchen while Carla went to go check on Stella. When she entered the room, Vanessa and Mike were standing over the sleeping princess, talking quietly to themselves.

"She's been sleeping for at least 20 hours, Vanessa! How can that be normal, HEALTHY, even?"

"It's normal for someone who almost had her energy completely sapped," Carla said from the doorway. Mike looked over at her, eyebrows knitted.

" _WHAT_?" He clearly did not understand.

"It's about time I explain this to you. I am not Wanda's cousin, I have no idea who this 'Wanda' is. Stella is not my girlfriend. We're not even from this planet, or from the same planet. Stella is the princess of Solaria, the daughter of the sun and moon. My realm is Nubes, the cloud kingdom. I am it's princess. We are both faeries, with magic powers, who were on our way to our school, Alfea School for Faeries, when Stella sensed something on your planet. We checked it out, and found an ogre that was plotting to terrorize the town. We were almost defeated by him when Bloom showed up, and she dispelled magic of her own. She saved us. Stella fainted from exhaustion and I almost fell too, but Bloom lent us your guest room. I'm sorry to have misled you both, but we have to explain to you that Bloom is most likely a faerie as well."

Carla held a serious face all through her speech, and did not flinch one bit. Bloom had walked in behind her, but hesitated in fear of disappointing her parents. Mike shook his head and was about to speak again, but Vanessa lay a hand on his arm. He huffed and quieted.

"So, she's been sleeping for 20 hours because she's a faerie?" he decided to ask. Carla nodded, only because she didn't want to explain anymore.

"A real faerie with a scepter and wings and magic, Dad," Bloom told him. Carla took Stella's ring off of her finger and showed him. He studied it before shaking his head.

Before he left the room, Carla summoned her magic to close the door and turn it into the wall. Mike looked back at her, stunned. Carla crossed her arms. "Still think we're crazy?" she asked. Bloom was watching Stella, and gasped lightly when she awoke. She tapped Carla's arm to let her know. Carla let out a breath of relief and gave Stella her ring back. "Good morning, Sleeping Solaria," she said with a smirk.

Stella sat up and yawned, smoothing out the crinkles in her dress. "I feel like I slept for _days_."

Carla snorted. "Only 20 hours, princess."

"Alright, so, what's going on?" Stella stood, looking around the room that was missing a door. She slipped her ring back onto her finger.

"Magic exists, and you just used it to trap us in here." Mike gestured as he spoke. Carla shook her head.

"Only so that you would listen." Her hands rubbed her arms.

"Put the door back! I'm calling your parents." Mike was beginning to shake. Bloom looked at Carla worried. She sighed, supposing she could do that. She pointed at where the door was and it reappeared. He nodded, satisfied, and left the room. Vanessa was quiet.

"I did not mean to upset him, Ms. Vanessa, but I'm not good with people. I thought I had explained well." Carla was still holding her ground, but her serious face turned into a frustrated frown. Vanessa smiled motherly, which made Stella miss her own mom.

"It's quite alright, dear." She turned to her daughter. "Bloom! You're actually a fairy, with powers?"

"I was, I think," Bloom rubbed her arm, "but I haven't felt my powers again. Carla says I just need an outlet to try and summon them." Carla nodded. Stella stood in between them, patting her friends' shoulders.

"I hope your dad doesn't actually try to call our parents. I mean, my dad is, like, six realms away. Carla's parents live even further."

"It's true," Carla said, "When I said we weren't from the same realm or planet, I meant it. Stella and I live in a different solar system. Our planets are near each other, thus our powers are similar. She controls sunlight, and I control clouds."

Mike walked back in. He was calm. "Bloom should totally go to school with us so she can learn to use her powers!" Stella said.

Mike knitted his eyebrows. "My daughter is _not_ going to school in another realm!" He wasn't smiling.

**

The three girls walked into Bloom's room. Stella was amazed but Bloom was trying not to frown. Carla watched her. "Your room is so cool, Bloom! You should pack it with you to take to Alfea! I mean, that's what we're doing!"

"Stella," Bloom said, "I don't think I'm going to Alfea."

"What? Why not?"

"Your dad has to realize that you have magic inside of you," Carla reassured her.

Bloom grew frustrated. "But I _haven't_ felt it! I don't even know if I can wield my magic anymore." Her face crumpled in frustration and her eyes watered. Carla hadn't meant to upset her again. She sighed and turned to Stella for help.

She took the lead. "Bloom, there is definitely magic inside of you. People don't just lose their powers unless some super-powerful warlock evil dude comes and takes it away. That didn't happen. You've still got magic." Carla smiled at Stella. She was so good with words. She picked up the faerie book on Bloom's bed. "You see the girl in this book? You're like her. Timid, scared, probably confused out of your mind, but determined." Stella smiled.

Carla interjected. "Well, this book was written by humans. You're much cooler than the faeries in this book. They don't even spell it right. _'Fairies_?' You've got to be joking." Bloom was smiling, and even laughed a little. She wiped her eyes.

"You really think I'm cooler than the girl in the book?"

"Yes," Stella and Carla answered together. They smiled at each other.

"Let's see," Stella said, hand on her chin. She summoned all of the pencils in Bloom's room, then merged them together to create one huge pencil. Carla changed its color from yellow to purple. "Okay, you can change its color back or separate the pencils, whichever you think is easier."

Bloom nodded, then concentrated. She extended her hand out to it, fingers outstretched. Her face twisted with exertion. Suddenly, she huffed and flopped her head and hand down. The pencil stayed the same size and color.

"It's okay," Carla said. "Just try again. This is just an exercise."

Bloom picked her head back up and stuck her hand out again. She put her hand back down after a minute. "I don't feel anything," she groaned.

"You just need some practice! It's really no biggie," Stella said optimistically. "That's why you should come with me and Carla to Alfea!" Stella separated the pencils and turned them back to yellow.

"So, where is Alfea?" Bloom said, making sure she pronounced it right.

Stella stroked her chin. "Well, it's sort of in a parallel universe. You have to use a portal."

Carla took out a postcard from the folds in her skirt. She tossed it to the ground and it grew, glowing softly. Bloom was entranced. Carla smiled and stepped into it, then started to sink.

"Uhh," she said, switching back and forth between pointing at Carla and looking at Stella worriedly.

"Don't worry," the sun princess said, "Just follow us!" Once Carla had completely disappeared, Stella stepped onto the enlarged portal.

**

"That felt really weird," Bloom said as she stepped out of the portal. Carla and Stella were already standing upright and were looking out into the distance. Stella turned back.

"Well here it is! The famous Alfea castle!"

Bloom looked ahead of her. There was a magnificent castle that shone different colors when the sun hit it, but was naturally a baby blue. There were many towers and spires filled with dormitories of other faeries. She stepped forward to look around, and noticed something interesting. Carla was smiling very wide, as if this place was her true happiness. Bloom had gotten the feeling that she wasn't on the best terms with her parents. "So, what exactly goes on here?" she asked.

Stella smiled and thrust her arms out flourishingly. "The best and most fabulous come from all _over_ the universe to perfect their powers. Most are princesses like me and Carla, but we also have pixies and other races of magical gals. And, get this, we're only _one_ enchanted forest away from the Red Fountain Academy for Heroics and Bravery, _ooohhh_ , and it's _full_ of _hunks_!" Stella was gushing.

"But," Carla said, becoming more serious, "we're also one lagoon away from the creepiest place in the entire realm- Cloud Tower School for Witches."

"That's a big decision," Bloom said, rubbing her arm.

"Mhm. Oh, and I invited some boys to your house to help you move your stuff!"

"You did what?! When are they coming?!" Bloom waved her arms around.

"Pretty soon," Stella nodded, "so let's get going!"

They landed outside of Bloom's home, which immediately set Carla's mind on edge. "Something's not right," she muttered. She walked around Bloom's neighborhood until they were right in front of her house, then what she saw worried her more. "Why is that ogre back with friends?!"

She and Stella ran up to the house, Bloom close behind them. Knut had left the door open and was terrorizing Bloom's parents. There was another creature, bigger and more gross than Knut. This was a troll, and he was ready to smash Bloom's house to bits.

"Tell us where the girls are, or you're ghoul food!" Knut yelled.

"Turn around, sunshine," Stella said confidently. The two turned and looked, seeing the three of them. Carla and Stella stood fearless, confident they'd take care of Knut this time; Bloom wasn't so sure of herself.

"I guess someone didn't learn their lesson," Carla said, as she and Stella transformed into their faerie forms. Stella's scepter glowed with sunlight as she held it. She kicked the troll so it fell over atop the smashed coffee table. "Bloom, we've got these two, you take care of the ghouls."

"How?" she said, dodging the ones trying to rip her pants again.

"Just do something!" Stella said, twirling her scepter. Carla was forming something with her smoke. She finished quick, and threw it to Bloom. She looked at it. It was a cloud replica of Stella's scepter. Bloom nodded and waved it at the ghouls, but it didn't do anything. Bloom huffed, but switched to smacking them instead. She made them follow her and Kiko out the front door while her parents escaped out the kitchen door.

Carla dodged a punch headed her way and flipped so she could attack. She sent swirling smoke to the troll so his sight would be impaired. He growled and swung wildly, unfortunately knocking Carla out of the house. She landed on the street face-first, but did not stay down for long. She noticed Bloom struggling with ghouls hanging off her makeshift scepter, so she blasted them off herself. "Thanks," Bloom muttered graciously as she swung some more.

Carla noticed a group of guys running over. She sighed in relief. "Princess Stella, I hope your friend is the pretty one in the blue pants!" the blonde one joked.

The troll, who was about to smash all of them, was pulled back by a light-leash. It was red. "Well, it's probably not this ugly guy I just leashed," said someone with red-purple dyed hair. He had a punk attitude.

Carla was helped up by another boy. She knew this one. "Thank you, Prince Sky," she said to the brunette.

"Anything for you, Princess Carlista." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. Stella was so in love with this guy, the three of them had hung out all summer. She realized that the others, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy, were arguing about how to take the troll down. Typical. " _One_ summer at a swashbuckler camp does _not_ mean you get to go solo on a troll, Riv." Riven frowned comically. In his distraction he was thrown off of the troll, who escaped his leash. "I rest my case."

The fighting continued, the boys still arguing and showing off for Bloom. She tried to smack some more ghouls, but the scepter dissipated. "Whoops, I should'a known that wasn't going to last long. Stay behind Brandon, Bloom!" Carla apologized.

More ghouls surrounded Riven. He tried to deal with all of them, but Knut came up and smacked _him_ , knocking him out. Bloom and Stella winced.

"Leave him alone!" Bloom shouted, and ended up blasting the ghouls along with Stella. Her magic had resurfaced again. Carla whooped and jumped, running to fight next to Timmy. The redhead greeted her and she nudged his shoulder.

"Awesome shot Bloom!" Stella said, ecstatic.

"It came back!"

"We told you, you have Winx. You just gotta have a little faith." Carla shrugged and smiled.

All of them stood together, now that the ghouls had all been defeated. Stella threatened to de-gunk Knut and make him smell like he took a bath, which sent him running. Carla and Stella high fived and transformed back and hugged Bloom. She laughed and hugged them back. They pulled apart and looked at the boys, whom Stella began to introduce.

Afterwards, the troll that had fallen into a hole started to climb back up. Brandon caught him before he could completely climb out and put a collar around his neck. "Not so fast, tough guy. We're taking you back to Red Fountain."

A portal opened. Bloom's parents came back around and Bloom ran to them. Stella waved at Sky and blew him a kiss. He smirked and saluted back at her. Brandon fell behind, the last to enter the portal.

"I do hope to see you at Alfea, Bloom." Brandon smiled timidly at the Earth girl. Bloom smiled back, blushing slightly. He entered the portal and it disappeared, as if it were never there. Carla looked over the damage that Knut and the troll dealt.

"Well, we should probably fix this up," she said. She extended her arms into the sky, twirling her fingers and twisting her wrists. Thin smoke appeared out of the air and swirled around her arms. She then lowered her arms to the house, the smoke swirling towards it instead. The smoke thickened, surrounding the entirety of Bloom's house. It stayed for a minute, only moving slightly. It was completely opaque. Bloom and her parents walked over next to Stella, standing slightly behind Carla. The clouds then dissipated, and Carla lowered her arms. The house was rebuilt, as if it had not been almost completely destroyed by a troll. Carla turned to Bloom and smiled small, cocking her head slightly.

Bloom realized she was, in that instant, actually very cute.

**

Stella and Carla were allowed to sleep in their house one more night, since it was late when the fiasco subsided. Carla allowed Stella to borrow her clothes again in the morning. Stella was wearing a purple crop top and blue miniskirt that had vertical, purple stripes. She wore the same shoes. Carla wore a cropped, long sleeve, crew-neck top that was purple, lined with blue on its edges, and had a large blue cloud covering her middle. She wore a knee-length purple skirt that eerily resembled one of Bloom's mom's poodle skirts from the eighties. It was lined with blue at the bottom and had clouds lining it in a zig-zag.

Carla helped Bloom pack that morning. She had offered to set up a contact portal with Bloom's closet too, but she declined. Said she wanted to keep _some_ normalcy.

Mike looked at Bloom as the three girls walked into the living room. "Why do you have a suitcase?"

"Oh, just in case you guys say I can go," Bloom said, scratching her head. "Then, I'll already be packed."

"Now hold on," Mike put his coffee down and stood up. "We still have to check the school out." He glanced over at Carla, but she said nothing.

Vanessa walked in eating a plate of eggs. "But, if it's anything like Stella and Carla say, then you'll be in for a wonderful adventure!" She squealed. "It's so exciting!"

"I feel like you're more excited than me, Mom." Bloom's voice was void. Vanessa didn't seem to hear her over her own smiling.

"How do we get to Alifia anyway?" Mike asked. Carla corrected him on his pronunciation. "Sorry, _Alfea_. Car? Plane? Broomstick- wait, do they make a broomstick for five?"

Bloom snickered. "Broomsticks are for witches, Dad!"

"I've only seen the _headmistress_ of Cloud Tower use a broom, actually," Carla piped up.

"Oh whatever!" Mike said. Stella was just laughing and shaking her head at all of them. "Fairy dust?"

"Are we using the portal?" Bloom asked Carla. She shook her head.

"Normal humans can't pass through the portal."

"But my scepter can take us anywhere!" Stella said, taking off her ring and throwing into the air. It transformed. "Sun power!"

The five of them, plus Kiko, disappeared in a flash of light. They emerged from the sun bubble in the enchanted forest right outside of Alfea. There it was, the castle that Carla had dreamed of going to since she was a little girl. Bloom's parents were just as amazed as Bloom had been on her first visit.

Stella smiled and flourished her arms like she had with Bloom. "The realm-renowned Alfea school!"

"Alfea College for Faeries." Carla nodded.

"It sure is amazing!" Vanessa said. She had her hands clasped together and was looking around like a child making his own shapes in the clouds. Carla smiled at her excitement. Bloom's parents started to walk forward, but were stopped. Carla's smile started to fade.

"It's as if there's an invisible wall. I can't get through it!" Mike said.

"I don't see anything." Bloom walked forward where her parents couldn't. She stood in front of them. Vanessa went to reach out to her, but couldn't quite touch her hand.

"That's the magical barrier," Stella said quietly. She waved her scepter and the invisible wall became visible; a large dome-like bubble that encased Alfea. It had a hexagonal pattern and lit with a rainbow gradient.

"I'm sorry," Carla said to them, "but non-magical beings can't pass through the barrier. You'll have to trust us that it's a good school."

Bloom walked back outside of the barrier to be with her parents. "So, what do you think?" Stella asked.

"I think Bloom's going to have a great year." Vanessa nodded at her daughter and held her hands in her own.

"Mom …" Bloom trailed.

"You'll have a wonderful time! And look, Carla and Stella are great friends to you."

"I'll make sure she has one of the best years possible!" Stella was determined.

Bloom turned to her parents. "I love you guys. Don't worry about me."

"Have fun!"

"Remember, fabulous entrance dahling!" Stella strutted effortlessly.

"Okay …"

Bloom had said goodbye to her parents and was now dragging her suitcase behind her. Carla stuck her hands in her skirt's pockets and was casually walking alongside them.

"Relax, you're with us! Faerie school is much better than normal school; everyone has powers and is much more fashionable!"

Bloom laughed. "I think I love it here already."

They all smiled as they walked through the school gate. In the middle of the courtyard was a group of people with suitcases. People were walking to and fro.

"Ick, you're definitely _not_ gonna love _her_." Stella slowed her strides.

"Why, who's that?"

Carla sighed. "The Head of Discipline, Griselda. Stella doesn't like her because she thinks she's too strict. She reminds me a lot of my father." Bloom did not think that what she had said was necessarily a good thing.

A student was talking to the head. She sported multiple bracelets seemingly made of technology. Her suitcase looked like a stuffed laptop. "I signed up online, I should be on the list." She had an accent that reminded Bloom of England.

"Name?" Griselda spat.

"Elanor of Zenith."

Griselda scanned the list on her clipboard. "Hmm, I'm not seeing it. You know, when a name isn't on the list we turn them into-"

"Into guano, yes," Elanor finished her sentence. Griselda pulled her face from the clipboard.

"Ah, here you are. Elanor of Zenith. You may come in."

Elanor scoffed and walked forward, her suitcase rolling along behind her on its own.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna be on the list!" Bloom whispered frantically.

"Don't worry gal pal, I've got you covered." Stella conjured an envelope with a seal Carla recognized.

"You're gonna introduce her as Veranda?" Carla snickered.

"What?! She was supposed to be here, but she decided last minute to be homeschooled!"

"You better hope there's no picture of her in there." Carla stuffed her hands back into her pockets.

"Veranda?" Bloom asked.

"Princess of Vallisto. She was really pretty. Anyway, this was a letter she gave me to give to Mrs. G. I just won't give it to her and you can pass as her, easy." Stella ripped up the letter and it burned with sunlight. Carla smiled to herself. There was no way this was gonna work, but she let Stella have her fun. The three girls walked up to Griselda.

"Princess Stella! I'm surprised the Headmistress is letting you back in this year, after your fiasco!"

"Long time no see, Mrs G!" Stella said half-heartedly. "Besides, we donated a computer lab!"

Griselda rolled her eyes. "You're on the list. Who's this with you?"

"Princess Carlista of Nubes. My mother spoke with Headmistress Faragonda over the summer."

"Ah yes, they went on a cruise together. How lovely." She glared over the top of her glasses at Carla. She in turn raised an eyebrow. "You may enter."

"I'm Veranda of Vallisto." Bloom was worried. Griselda checked her list. She was there. "Yep that's me."

"You all may enter."

They walked into the castle together. "Hey Stella, where are your bags?"

"I can conjure them up when I get into my dorm."

"Yet you can't perform a basic contact portal with your closet," Carla muttered under her breath. Stella grew an angry tic and raised her hand. "Don't you dare flip me off." Stella grumbled to herself. Carla smirked in victory. Bloom just shook her head.

"How long have you been friends?"

"Since Frasdemelnon," they said in unison.

"What?" Bloom deadpanned. The princesses laughed.

"Since I was about … three? Stella's a couple months older than me."

"But what's-"

"You do not want to know, trust me," Stella gave Bloom a look. Bloom reminded herself to ask Carla later.

They reached the magical auditorium where an older lady stood with two gentlemen. One looked like an Elf to Bloom, but then again, she didn't know much about the magical races. The three girls took their seats near the right of the auditorium. Griselda appeared seemingly out of nowhere to speak. A long, antenna-looking pole rose from the stage. She cleared her throat.

"First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all rules in the code of behavior! If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, isn't that right, Princess Stella? Last year, she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time!"

"You really did that?!" Bloom was shocked.

"She was 'trying to make a new shade of pink,' as she put it," Carla answered.

"It almost worked," Stella grumbled.

Griselda cleared her throat again to gain everyone's attention. "We believe discipline is the only way to prepare you for the world out there, which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower no matter what! We don't have a punishment for that, since nothing we could do would be as terrible as what _they_ will do to you if they catch you there!" She stepped down to allow others to speak. The older woman Bloom saw before stepped up to talk. She seemed very prim and proper, like Griselda.

"Welcome all. I'm Miss Faragonda, your headmistress. I'm an Alfea alumna and a former fairy-godmother." This surprised Bloom. "This year we have quite a wonderful class. Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses that will take over your realms. Each of you is unique, you all have different sources of power, and diverse origins, but our mission is the same."

Stella smiled and recited alongside the headmistress. "To help each of you be the very best you can be." Carla smiled as well. "She really loves saying that," Stella told Bloom. She nodded, taking everything in. They were dismissed to their dorm rooms. Bloom and Carla followed Stella.

"What is Winx, exactly? Can you explain it to me?"

"Basically, Winx is three things," Carla started to say, taking her hands out and making shapes with her clouds. First, your source of power, and what strengthens you." She drew a fist like one would see in a comic book. "Next, what guides you." She drew a road map. "Finally, it's your own magical identity. Like, what makes you unique." She drew a question mark surrounded by the four elements of nature.

"Okay," Bloom said, understanding. They stopped in front of two ornate doors. Stella's name was written in the plaque beside it. Carla's and Veranda's was as well. "My name is Veranda."

Carla nodded, then dispersed her smoke. She opened the doors to reveal quite a large living/dining area. Four sets of double doors set on the sides of the room, and a large stained-glass window stood at the furthest wall. "This is so cool! And so big …"

Bloom didn't watch where she was walking and almost stepped on a plant. "Watch it!" it said.

"Woah!" Bloom said in surprise. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

A girl walked up, laughing. Her skin was tanner than Carla's, and her brown hair flowed freely. She was wearing a green crop top and a pink, strawberry-printed miniskirt. Her green eyes were sparkling. "He's my latest creation!"

"He talks?" Carla asked, tucking her red-orange hair behind her ear. The girl nodded.

"I'm Flora. He's cute, isn't he? My theory is that if more plants could talk, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. It's worth trying, even if it just saves one tree."

"I'm guessing you're from a heavily environmentally-friendly planet, huh?" Carla smiled at her. Flora stared at her. She moved to shake her hand, but knocked over her plant and broke its pot.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry!"

"Can't a plant get a break around here?" it spoke with an Italian accent. It seemed to be sobbing. Flora bent over and extended her hand to it, and green sparkles flowed out of her. The pot fixed itself and the plant flew up and into Flora's arms. She smiled.

"Anyway, I'm Bloom."

" _Bloom-_ ing bud of sunshine, this one," Carla said, nudging her hard. Bloom's eyes widened.

"Yeah! Uhm, Bloom is kinda like a nickname, and, uh, my real name is Veranda. Of Vallisto. Hehe." Bloom tried to clear her throat but ended up coughing a lot, choking on her own saliva. Carla shook her head and held her forehead, saying something along the lines of, "Shiza." Flora raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Vallisto is a very popular tourist destination," someone with another British accent spoke. Carla turned to the speaker and almost fell down. She was super pretty. She had cute, pixie cut, magenta hair. Her outfit was a green and dark periwinkle semi-crop top and a skirt with capri leggings. She had on weird eyewear and was looking at a screen of some sort.

"Right, that's where I'm from," Bloom tried to remind herself again.

"My name is Tecna," the girl said. She must've been from the same realm as that Elanor girl from earlier. She took off her eyewear and showed silver gray eyes. She smiled warmly.

"Hi Tecna! I'm-"

"Princess Stella of Solaria. You have quite the reputation."

"I do, don't I?" Stella smiled cheekily. Carla shook her head again.

"Yo, if you plan on blowing anything else up, let us know so we can bounce!" said a new voice. Out of the same room Tecna came out of walked a pale girl with dark blue hair. She wore a red, one-shouldered crop top with baggy jeans and red sneakers. A set of red headphones rested around her neck. Her comment made everyone laugh. She introduced herself as Musa, from the Harmonic realm.

"It was in the name of fashion, and I do not regret it!"

Bloom then heard a sound. She looked behind her and Flora's plant, which she had set on the table, held Kiko in its vines. "Oh, Kiko, what did you do?" she asked. "Please put him down?" The plant did as such. Bloom picked up her bunny. "It's ok, it's not your fault." She saw the teeth marks on the vines and immediately retracted her statement. "Well, it probably was your fault. Sorry Flora, Kiko likes his veggies and probably tried to eat your plant."

"Oh, it's quite alright. He's so cute!" Flora smiled wide and stroked Kiko's head. He leaned into her hand and almost fell when she stopped, making the two girls laugh.

"And you are?" Tecna aimed the question at Carla.

"Princess Carlista of Nubes. But please, call me Carla." She smiled at the three new girls. To herself, she said, "Oh what do I do everyone is so attractive gah!" all in one breath.

"I'm pretty hungry too. We should go out to eat!" Stella suggested.

"Downtown Magix?" Musa said with a grin.

"Oooh, we could get pizza!" Tecna said excitedly.

"What's it like there?" Bloom asked.

"You've never been?" Flora asked, taken aback. Bloom shook her head.

"But if there's pizza, I'm totally in!"

**

"So, Veranda, you've never left your kingdom before?" Flora asked as the six of them got off the shuttle bus. Tecna had spent ten full minutes explaining the technology to Carla, who did not know what a bus was. She'd said the only means of transportation was walking, or carriage. Tecna almost cried.

"No, not really. I mean, I've run out with friends before, but we only went to the park that was, like, four miles away."

"What about you, Carla?"

"Nope. Please, spend ten more minutes explaining the wonders of Magix to me," she joked. Tecna narrowed her eyes, making Carla laugh. She eventually smiled, going back to playing Tetris on her Game Boy Color. On the bus ride, she'd had to explain what those were to Carla as well.

"It's my favorite place to shop!" Stella said.

"I buy all my stuff online."

"YOU BUY ALL YOUR CLOTHES AND STUFF ONLINE, BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A _BUS_ IS OR HOW IT _FUNCTIONS_?!" Tecna was beyond frustrated.

"I didn't know what a bike was either."

Tecna did her best not to scream.

As they walked to go and get pizza, a familiar ogre, who was apparently trying to buy glasses to disguise himself, freaked the freak out when they walked by and almost chased them. He spazzed out before turning and running into the nearest alleyway to inform his mistresses, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy of Cloud Tower.

The girls ordered pizza and sat and talked about their summers. When Bloom tried to call her mom, her phone didn't work. Tecna started to cackle and took apart Bloom's phone so she could find the problem.

"This belongs in a museum!" She could barely contain herself. Bloom pouted.

"But it's the newest model back home," she mumbled.

"You should use an intra-realm phone to call Vallisto. Here, take my phone card and use the corner phone on the block over."

Bloom thanked Tecna and ran over to the phone to call her mom. She asked her mom if she could call her the next day instead of every two hours. While on the phone, she spotted something that would probably be super troublesome. Knut had run past and was now talking to three other people. Bloom skulked over to get a better view.

One of the girls had ashen skin, and her hair looked like a storm cloud. She was wearing a tight, burgundy outfit with an 'S' on her stomach. The girl standing next to her was wearing a purple outfit, and had long brown hair. There was a 'D' on her stomach. The third girl had the longest hair Bloom had seen, and it was pure white. Her outfit was a dark blue, with an 'I' on it, and she had on a long cape. All three of them had intense, Goth-looking makeup. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but she saw the one in purple make a duplicate of herself. It disappeared.

"Wha-" _SSHHMMMACK_! Bloom was blasted out of her hiding spot by the duplicate and she landed on her face. She made an "oof" sound and struggled to get up. The duplicate put a foot in the middle of Bloom's back and held her down.

"Where do you think you're going, little intruder?"

Bloom looked up. The girl in blue was standing in front of her with the most sadistic smirk on her face that Bloom had ever seen. She gulped.

"Knut, tell this worm why she's met with a terrible fate!"

"Yes, uhm, well, you, Earth girl, have crossed Mistresses Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, and they're not in the mood to be crossed!"

'Uhm,' Bloom thought, unable to form words. She made a grunting sound and tried to push herself up again, but the heel digging into her back pushed her down again, and she felt one of the snaps on her bra break.

The girl in blue (Icy?) smirked and snickered again. "Aw, how adorable. She's trying to get up! Now," she bent down, and the clone (Darcy's clone?) pulled Bloom up to hold her in a kneeled position, "if you tell us where Princess Stella is, we might forgive you for intruding on our conversation. Hmm?" Bloom stared into the witch's icy blue eyes, and saw something flicker in them.

"N-no," the Earth girl muttered, still being forcefully held. She was sure her arms were starting to bruise behind her back.

[][]

"I sense a disturbance," Carla muttered to herself, dropping the piece of celery dipped in ranch she was eating. Her eyes were narrowed and she turned her head to look slightly behind her, eyes darting around. The clouds above her were fighting between being serene white and stormy gray. Carla's fingers curled subconsciously, making tendrils of white smoke rise from them. Stella looked worriedly at her best friend. Musa and Tecna shared a look, while Flora was staring at the sky.

"Veranda should be back by now," Tecna said.

"We should look for her," Flora said, her voice a strange mix of worried and determined.

"I agree." Carla looked at Stella, brows still furrowed. "She still doesn't know how to control her Winx, and I think she's in a fight," she said in a low tone. She jumped up without waiting for her friend to respond, and ran over to the phone booth Bloom had gone to. She found the phone card laying on the ground, making her look around again, brow still furrowed. She tossed her head back and forth, looking for the Earth girl. The other Alfea girls had finally caught up with her, Musa panting and holding her knees when she stopped.

"Carla?" Stella asked in a hard tone. The cloud princess turned around in a circle, slowly. Her hair was starting to glow a slight gold. "Carla?" Stella asked again. She did not know what her friend was thinking, nor could she anticipate what Carla was going to do. Suddenly, her head snapped to a certain direction, where the clouds were forming a tornado.

"There," she muttered darkly. She sprinted away, transforming mid-step, and flew up into the air to get a better view. She did not hear Stella sigh in exasperation because of her actions, nor did she notice the other faeries run towards where she was flying, transforming as they went. Carla saw something that stopped her heart.

" ** _SHE'S ENCASED IN ICE_**!" she yelled, suddenly furious. The witches surrounding Bloom looked up, but saw nothing until Stormy was punched in the face by a pumpkin-haired teenager. Icy looked up and saw Carla had on the nastiest face she'd seen on a faerie, maybe even nasty enough to rival some of her own scowls. Slightly intimidated, it took the witch a second to compose herself and glare right back into the sapphire-blue eyes. " _How dare you_ ," Carla muttered darkly, making even Darcy blink, "How _fucking dare you_. She doesn't even know how to control her _Winx_ yet. What do you _even want_?!" As she was speaking, Carla inched closer and closer to Icy, ignoring the looks she was getting from Stormy, who was holding her bruising jaw, and Darcy, who was inching slowly away from her and closer to Stormy. A fist was held to the side of Icy's head, swirling with white smoke. Carla's eyes were flashing dangerously like lightning.

Icy snorted in an attempt to bluff. "Calm down shorty, we're just looking for the Solaria brat." Her smirk returned, but no matter how menacing Icy seemed, her eyes showed she was terrified.

" _Brat_? You think the daughter of the sun and the moon is a _brat_?" Carla threatened again. The smoke dribbled from her fist, swirling around the three witches. Unseen by them, thick smoke was creeping towards Bloom, working on melting the ice. "My _best friend_ is not a _brat_ , I can _assure_ you. In fact, she's about to _kick your ass_." Carla jumped back and out of the way as a wave of sunlight crashed into the witches and what was left of the ice prison. She caught Bloom as she fell out, dripping wet and shivering. "It's okay hun, I've got you." Bloom struggled to form words, but Carla simply nodded, taking her further away from the witches.

"Veranda!" Flora exclaimed as Carla landed next to her, holding Bloom safely in her arms. She was still shivering, but less now. "Let me make you a moss blanket, sweetie." The plant faerie did as such, and Bloom, who still could not form words, nodded in thanks and huffed as Carla put her down.

"Don't you look at me like that," Carla teased, still reeling from how the witches treated her friend. She looked up at the barely-formed tornado and used her magic to dismantle it completely, making the sky clear again. She then took a moment to look at her new dormmates, and had to blink a few times. She hadn't thought it possible, but they were even prettier! Flora's wings were a transparent light green, and were shaped like leaves. Her Winx outfit was a dress seemingly made of sparkly rose petals with hot pink booty shorts, long, light pink sleeves on her arms and light pink ankle boots on her feet. She also had a pink clover charm on a green, velvet choker. Carla looked around and saw Stella fighting Icy, Flora jumped up to fight Stormy, and Musa was teaming up with Tecna against Darcy. Tecna was dressed in a sparkly, light purple, spandex jumpsuit, with attached, lighter purple gloves. Her boots were the same shade as her gloves, with weird heels, and her wings looked like bent, neon green wires. Musa's "dress", more like crop top and skirt connected by mesh, was red, as were her boots, and her purple choker matched the band on her left arm, the ribbon on her right, and the headphones atop her head. Her wings looked like shimmering blue knives jutting out of her back.

Carla blew a breath out of her nose, glancing back down at Bloom. She smiled up at the princess before a noise caught her attention and she yelped. Carla looked up; Knut was back, and he was barreling towards them. Carla took a defensive position, ready to pounce at just the right moment. Knut smirked and let out a gross laugh, thinking he was gonna crush them, but at the last second, Carla grabbed Bloom and flew upwards, causing Knut to slam right into the building behind them. Carla smirked. "Nice," Bloom mumbled, getting feeling back in her throat.

"I thought so too," Carla said, smirking. She solidified the smoke still streaming from her hand into a sphere, much like the size of a basketball (not that she knew what that was) and threw it at Knut's behind. He gave a loud yelp as he was pushed farther into the building, where he started to groan and whine. Convinced he would not do any more harm, Carla turned her attention to the witches again. Darcy and Stormy were struggling against the faeries, but Icy was nowhere to be found. Carla looked around not with her eyes but with her clouds, and after a moment, she found her. Her arm was stuck up in the air and her eyes were closed; she was chanting something. "Stella! Incantation, 4 o'clock!" Carla yelled.

"From the depths of primordial space, I summon a box with a frigid embrace. Bring me the power-" Cutting Icy off, Stella summoned her sun power to throw another wave of sunlight at the witch, whose focus was on the spell she was casting, "to the palm of my hand and unleash it at my command!" Ice formed around her fingers, making them glisten in the sunlight. Before the wave hit her, Stella motioned for everyone to jump down and meet Carla and Bloom. The cloud princess picked Bloom back up, and noticed that she had ceased shivering completely and had gained a runny nose. Stella slammed her scepter to the ground and the girls teleported to a different alley, safe from the witches.

"Did anyone leave money to pay for our food?" Carla sheepishly asked as she set Bloom back down. Stella began to warm her with her sunlight.

"Uh, I think I left enough plus a tip?" Musa said, scratching her head as she transformed back. Tecna, Flora, and Carla followed her.

"You know, I'm surprised you survived that long in the ice, you know, considering you're from Earth and all. You were really brave, Bloom!" Stella said, transforming back as well. Carla's head whipped towards her, saying her name in a warning tone. Stella opened her eyes and looked at her, then at Bloom and realized what she said. "Uhm."

"Why did you say she's from Earth?" Musa asked.

"Isn't that the second time you said 'Bloom' was your name?" Flora asked, pointing at Stella and Bloom.

Carla groaned and threw her head back, saying 'Shiza!" in a loud, annoyed voice. "Really, Stella?" she asked, lifting her head back and staring at her friend.

Tecna placed a loose fist on her hip. "What exactly are you saying?" she asked pointedly.

Stella scratched her head. "Uh, it's a long story … we'll fill you in on the way back to Alfea."

"It's really late, I bet Griselda will suspend you, Stella."

"I really hope not."


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first two chapters have been like an episode and a half, so from now in they'll just be one episode long.

Bloom sighed as the group walked back through the gates of the school. It was completely dark as night had fallen. "I think I wanna tell Mrs. Faragonda the truth," she mumbled, defeated. Carla had her hands thrust into her skirt's pockets.

"Kinda the only thing we can do now, thanks to _someone_ ," the cloud princess said, glaring at Stella out of the corner of her eye.

"I already apologized, Carla!" Stella whined, running her hand through her hair. "Now, just follow me. I've snuck back in after curfew tons of times."

Suddenly, lights turned on and glared in their faces. Carla hissed and put a hand in front of her face, the bright lights stark against the night she'd gotten used to. The others also shielded their eyes when a voice carried across the grounds to them. "Do you girls have any idea what time it is?!" Griselda stomped towards them with a sinister look on her face. Carla wondered if she was a witch rather than a faerie. Faragonda trailed behind her.

"We were worried about you girls, but for now go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning."

The girls shuffled past, everyone exhausted from physical fighting and tired of Carla and Stella verbally fighting. She glared at the sun princess one last time as she shoved her hands back in her pockets. "I knew it wasn't going to work," she mumbled.

"Just a moment, Princess Veranda." The girls all stopped, Bloom still hanging her head slightly.

"Yes?"

"What did you want to tell the headmistress?" Griselda's eyebrow arch looked like it was about to rise off of her head.

"Oh, that." Bloom sighed as she picked her head up, folding her hands in front of her. "Well, I'm not Veranda. And, I'm not from Vallisto."

Griselda gasped. "You lied to us?!"

"I'm sorry-"

"You broke two rules in one day!" Carla winced. Poor Bloom. Faragonda stepped forward.

"But she did pass through the barrier, so she's a magical being. Tell me, who are you, really, and where are you from?"

Bloom liked Faragonda much more than Griselda. "My name is Bloom, and I'm from Earth-"

"Earth?" Griselda interrupted, "As in Planet Earth? I didn't know there were magical beings from that planet!"

"But please, don't send me back!" Bloom pleaded. "I know I belong here, and everyone is so nice! Plus, it'd be nice to learn how to use my Winx powers properly," she said, looking at Carla. The princess's face softened. She wasn't really mad at Stella or Bloom, she just had a bad case of 'I told you so'.

"Alright, but why did you lie to us?" the headmistress asked. Carla stepped forward, but Stella beat her to it.

"It was my idea. When Carla and I were on our way here, I sensed something on her planet. We fought an ogre and his ghouls when she showed up and used some magic of her own. After trying to convince her parents to let her come to Alfea, we were attacked again. Then I came up with the idea of passing her off as Veranda, since she sent me with a letter saying she was going to be homeschooled this year, so I burned the letter and lied to you, I'm so sorry!" Stella explained in one breath, gasping at the end and hanging her head. Carla blinked. She locked eyes with Faragonda, and nodded.

"Bloom is sweet as can be and really wants to understand what it means to be a faerie, as well as figuring out how to use her powers," Carla said, smiling at the end. Faragonda looked at Bloom for a few seconds, then nodded.

"It took a lot of courage for you three to step up and tell us the truth. I think we should give you a chance, Bloom. You are allowed to stay here in Princess Veranda's place. Now, go on to bed, and please try to be good?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the six of them said in unison, as they walked back up to their dorms. Before entering the castle completely, however, Carla heard the two women conversing.

"I didn't think there were any magical beings left on Earth!" Griselda said.

"Me neither," replied Faragonda, "I thought they were wiped out centuries ago."

"Then, who is Bloom?"

Carla looked away from them and caught up with the others. Bloom seemed to fully believe she was from Earth and that Mike and Vanessa were her parents. Also, contrary to Faragonda's words, Carla definitely sensed other magical beings on Earth. Tuning back in to reality, she realized she was standing at her and Stella's door, Stella already in bed. She shook her head and followed suit, changing into a pair of shorts and slipping under her grandmother's quilt. She sighed as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Carla woke up earlier than most of the girls in her dorm and showered. After dressing in a purple pantsuit with blue pockets and a large gold cloud on her chest, she met Flora in the kitchen, making coffee.

"What happened to your hair?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carla gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "It happens to everyone in my realm when they dry their hair. It'll turn pumpkin afterwards, then as the day goes on it'll change shades." She stopped to yawn, and poured herself a cup, stirring in sugar. Turning back to the nature girl, she shrugged her shoulders and took a sip, savouring the taste. She sat herself on one of the stools around the island, picking at the peach tank top she was wearing. "Who's making breakfast? Should we take turns? I can go first," she spoke as Flora took the stool across from her. She sipped her coffee, which had cream in it, and hummed.

"We should make a schedule so we know who's making what on each day, or something." Flora ruffled her still-wet hair, finger-combing her fringe out of her face. Carla had to take another sip of coffee as to not stare at the girl. It was slightly frustrating being affected by almost everyone.

"I can make something this morning if you'll wake everyone up," Carla offered. Flora smiled and nodded, drinking more of her coffee. Carla smiled back, and stood to search the fridge and cupboards. She didn't fully expect there to be food in their room, but she would have been surprised if there wasn't any at all. There were enough of the right ingredients to make her apple waffles. So, summoning a white and gold apron, she got to work mixing the ingredients in. When she got to cutting the apples, the other girls were shuffling into the kitchen, each pouring themselves coffee. Carla, unable to ignore them, memorized their desired drinks; Musa drank hers black, Tecna put in sugar and cream with a singular ice cube, and Bloom only put cream in hers. The only girl not awake was Stella.

Placing the last waffle in the iron, Carla turned to the girls, who were all seated around the island. "You couldn't get Stella up?" she asked.

Bloom shook her head. "We all tried, but she wouldn't budge."

Carla smirked in a way that worried them. "I got this." She then walked to the doorway of her shared room and placed a hand on the frame, swinging into the room. "STELLA!" she yelled, making the other four flinch, "APPLE WAFFLES!" Carla then ran back into the kitchen, hastily making a plate of two waffles with a clump of butter and a splash of syrup. Stella was sitting on a stool in a flash, hair still a mess and tank top severely pulled down to show her bra.

"Ammle wannle?" she murmured, eyes glossed over. Carla set the plate in front of her, putting a fork in her hand and placing a glass of orange juice above the plate. She then turned to her roommates, their open mouths filling her with pride.

"She's obsessed with my mom's recipe for apple waffles. I figured this out at our tenth Frasdemelnon." She watched as Flora, Musa, and Tecna deadpanned.

"What?" they all asked in a monotone voice. Bloom and Carla laughed.

"When Carla was thirteen, right?" Bloom said, looking at the princess with sparkling eyes.

Carla nodded. "Frasdemelnon is a traditional Nubes festival to celebrate our cloud trees." She stopped to laugh. "It didn't get too bad until we were teenagers, when the boys started making their moves. That, and I was flirting almost nonstop." Her smile faded a little, noticed only by Bloom. She had no idea if Carla was going to come out to them as a lesbian or not, but she was going to support her all the way.

Stella finished her apple waffles with speed. "Wha? I'm up?" she asked.

"You ate some apple waffles. Now, you need to go shower and get dressed," Carla instructed, pulling up her tank top. Stella blushed and left to go back to their room. "Anyway, how many do you guys want? And what do you want with them?"

 

\--

 

Everyone had gotten ready, and after going through two more pots of coffee, they were off to their first class. Stella wasn't a first year, so she wasn't in the same class as Carla and Bloom. Carla hadn't heard much about this class, but she knew that a Professor Wizgiz was teaching it. He was a small, bouncy little elf with enough personality to fill any room with joyous energy. Shortly after Carla had gotten out a notebook and charmed note-taking pen, the Professor bounced into the room.

"Good morning, students! I hope all of you have settled nicely into your dorms and got a full night's sleep, because today we're jumping right into your first lesson. It's the first class of the year, a year full of great potential and limitless possibilities, and that is exactly what metamorphosis is all about. Metamorphosis is truly an art, and one can manipulate it to their will however they see fit. It is the art of changing how you appear, and once you master it, you can turn yourself into anything from a rock to a rock _star_!" Carla had to blink a few times. She wasn't sure how she felt about having this class first thing in the morning. She looked at her notes, which simply explained what metamorphosis was and how to use it. Her pen had also drawn a picture of a rock with an arrow pointing to a star with a lightning bolt behind it. She squinted at it. Even her own charmed pen doodled.

Professor Wizgiz then showed them a huge smile. "I will now demonstrate just how effective metamorphosis is to you. Look-" He spun and suddenly grew to almost three times his height, into someone Carla recognized from last night. "-at me now!" He looked and sounded exactly like Griselda, which made Carla's heart skip a beat. That could be very effective in a prank to jump someone. The rest of the class were also stunned, and Bloom, who chose to sit next to Carla for the comfort of knowing someone, rose her eyebrows past her bangs and looked down to write in her own notebook. Carla smirked at her. "Don't worry, I'm not really the Queen of Detention," Wizgiz said, which made everyone relieved. He still sounded like her, however. "Now, the best part of magic is you can always go back to being yourself." He smiled as Griselda, which was only slightly unsettling, before changing back to his little, elf self.

There was a stack of mirrors on his desk that Carla only noticed when he passed them out. "We'll warm up with the simplest of exercises, changing your hair color." Carla looked at Bloom out of the corner of her eye noting her grimace. "You should all be able to breeze through this one. Look in the mirror, focus your Winx, and go!"

Carla was still distracted by Bloom, but she took the mirror into her hand regardless. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the pumpkin poof her hair decided to become today and thought about what color it should be. She channeled a little bit of mer magic into her fingers and brushed them through her hair, eyes widening when it turned lavender. It was very different, but not too much. Purple and yellow, sometimes orange, complimented each other well, and this was no exception. Wizgiz passed her and 'ooh'ed at the color, saying it suited her. She smiled a little before looking back over to Bloom, who tried to do the same as Carla. It looked as if the red turned a little more orange, but Carla blinked and it was the normal color again. Bloom sighed and put her head down on her desk, mirror falling to the side as well.

"Well, you'll just have some homework to do, Bloom," Wizgiz said, smile smaller but ever cheerful. Bloom tried to smile at him while Carla grimaced slightly. She needed to help her out, definitely. She needed to get her so good that she could change not only her hair color, but all six of them.

 

\--

 

"I was the only one who couldn't do it!" Bloom exclaimed as she sat at the kitchen island, Carla next to her. Flora was making fruit salads for lunch.

"You'll get it!" Stella said from the couch. She was watching Tecna play some sort of video game while Musa was writing down mix ideas. "You just have to practice! And after all, practice makes perfect!" She smiled widely.

"And how's that closet portal practice going, huh?" Carla teased. Stella huffed and turned back to the TV, cheeks pink. Bloom smiled at them.

"Yeah, I can do this! I just gotta … focus," she said, looking back into the mirror Wizgiz had her take. She stared at the way she was frowning before the mirror was taken from her and replaced with a bowl full of fruit. Flora was smiling at her in a soft sort of way. Bloom compared it to the way Carla looked at Stella, and smiled.

"Why don't you eat a bit before you practice?" Flora smiled before walking around the island to give bowls to the other half of the "house." Bloom took the fork in her hand and stabbed a strawberry, stress falling away at the taste. Suddenly, Bloom got an idea. She ate the salad, which was amazing, until there was a piece of each fruit left. She wiped her mouth and picked up the mirror again, taking a deep breath. "Think of the best hair day you've ever had," Flora offered, sitting across from her and working on her own bowl of fruit. Bloom nodded and concentrated hard, thinking of the day her mom had curled it for picture day. She smiled a little at the memory before she felt a surge of _something_ flow through her, sending sparks to her toes. She gasped as she felt herself shift in the chair, then looked in the mirror. Her fringe had been blown back as if she'd sprayed it Bloom blinked a couple of times before letting out a frustrated laugh.

"This is harder than I thought," she mumbled, closing her eyes and arching her brows in disbelief.

"You've never tried anything like this, right?" Musa called from her setup. Bloom nodded to her. "Then there's really nothing weird about it. No one believes in faeries or magic on your planet, so it's no surprise that you can't really do anything. Just gotta practice!" She shot a beaming smile towards the Earth girl, whose own face softened a little. Everyone was so supportive. Bloom looked back in the mirror while smoothing her fringe back out.

"I felt it," she muttered to Carla, who had changed into soft, purple sweatpants and a peach t-shirt.  She smiled at the redhead. "It was like … I dunno, electricity?"

Carla nodded. "That's good. Now, try to think about that feeling and channel it to your hair."

Bloom took another breath. She stared in the mirror for a moment before glancing in her bowl to choose the color she wanted. She felt the shock again, numbing her scalp as it changed before her eyes. Her mouth fell open, and she choked out a laugh before full-on grinning. She looked at Carla, who was smiling with pride in her eyes. Bloom whooped and ate the strawberry, celebrating. Carla glanced into her bowl, catching on. "Try the cantaloupe next." Bloom rolled her shoulders before squinting at her reflection again. It took a minute, but her hair changed from the juicy red to a pale orange. The color made her uncomfortable. Carla forked the fruit into the girl's mouth. "Honeydew." Quicker this time, and the hair changed from the orange to a light green. Bloom was smiling wildly at her success. The numbing had gone down, too! Bloom chewed as she heard, "Grape." Just as quick as the honeydew, her hair shifted from the pale green to a burgundy-purple. Bloom frowned and the next instant it changed to the exact shade as the grape. She opened her mouth obediently to take the fruit. "Last one, banana." Instantly, the purple changed to bright yellow, a shade not unlike Stella's own blonde hair. Bloom set the mirror down and threw her fists in the air, excited. She grabbed the fork from Carla and ate the slice herself, proud.

"That was great!" Flora said, moving around the counter to hug the Earthling. Bloom's face was starting to hurt from how much she was smiling. "Ooh, now change our hair!" Bloom, only slightly uncertain, agreed. Flora straightened herself as Bloom pointed her hand at her. The soft brown locks fanned out slightly as they turned pink, the exact shade of her skirt. Flora laughed as she took a lock in her own hand, making the comparison. Bloom turned to Carla next. Her hair had taken a caramel tone since they got back that night. Waving her hand a little, Bloom thought of what color to turn it. She smirked when she decided, making Carla frown. It disappeared when her hair changed, however, and she blushed profusely when it was the same shade of purple from Stella's shoes. Only Carla would pay attention to _that_ much detail, and Bloom had just happened to organize the shoes earlier.

When Bloom turned to Stella, she was frantic about staying out of the activity. Stella liked her hair the way it was. Bloom pointed straight at her and the locks turned from honey blonde to baby blue, the same as Bloom's shirt. The princess shrieked a little, making Tecna turn to her sharply. She started laughing as soon as she saw it. Bloom moved her hand to the right, and turned the tech's hair bright red, like Musa's headphones. Stella took her turn to laugh, and Tecna frowned until she took out her phone to see what color it was. She laughed too. All that was left was Musa, and she had been watching the entire ordeal. She gave a smile and closed her eyes in anticipation. She turned the music-lover's hair white, like the controller Tecna was holding. Musa laughed when she left the tingle, and smirked a little when she saw the picture of it Tecna sent her.

"I think Wizgiz is gonna be impressed," Bloom concluded, smirking. Another wave of her hand and everyone's hair turned back to normal, making Stella sigh in relief. They didn't so much that night, but after Stella had made dinner they all curled around the couch to watch a movie. It was one that had recently come out on Bloom's planet, and they were all crying at the end. " _Beastie!"_ Stella wailed into Carla's hair. She sniffled herself, nodding. It was a very good movie.

 

\--

 

The next morning, as Bloom was making a "Southern-style breakfast," as she called it, Carla sipped her coffee wearing purple and blue striped leggings with a darker purple sweatshirt over it. Her hair was up in a ponytail, the shade caramel as it should be. She leaned a little, still tired, and ended up laying her head on Tecna's shoulder. They shared a sleepy smile as Carla's head fell a little more and she knocked her forehead on the counter. She moaned in pain before sitting back up and drinking her coffee.

"I heard Faragonda talking about an announcement?" Musa said as she shuffled out of her room. Her hair was down, and it brushed her shoulders. "I brought it up on my phone." Everyone crowded around the island to see the magical projection of the headmistress in her office.

"I have a very exciting announcement to make," her projection said. "As it is the Alfea tradition, we'll kick off the new school year with a formal dance. Our back to school gala will take place tomorrow night and our special guests will be the boys from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. We hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home!" She smiled and waved before the projection shut off.

Carla hummed. "That sounds like fun," Bloom said as she set plates down in a buffet fashion.

"I have a weird feeling about this," Carla mumbled. She shared a look with Stella, who nodded while her brows were knitted. They shrugged before digging in, and were pleasantly surprised at how good the Southern breakfast was. Bloom beamed at them, and they got ready for the day.

 

\--

 

"What should I wear?!"

It was after classes, and the girls were getting ready for the dance. Carla was also having trouble picking out her attire. She was standing in front of their body mirror with two dresses; an ankle length purple one with a blue sash and golden lining, and a knee length, poofier golden dress with peach clouds. She looked over at Stella, who was standing in front of her closet with arms wide open.

"You always look good in blue. Pull out anything you consider that's blue and we can go from there." Carla walked out of their room and into the living area. The other doors were open, and she could see the others talking about makeup and hair. "Hey guys, which one do you think I should wear?"

Bloom took a few steps towards her. "I dunno, Carla. You look good in everything I've seen you wear."

Flora followed her, holding a makeup pouch that looked like it could be an actual rose. "I think the gold compliments your skin tone well. Though I do love the bold colors on the other one." Flora hummed in thought before turning back to her room, digging in the pouch.

"I'm diggin' the purple one!" Musa said, brushing her hair. "Purple brings out your eyes."

Tecna nodded. She was just wearing a crop top and shorts, also deciding what to wear. "The bold look does wonders for you, and while the gold compliments your tan, the purple brings out your blue eyes. Your preference, however." She smiled before looking back at her own choices. "Periwinkle looks good on me, right?"

Carla nodded, smiling. Tecna gave her a thumbs up before running back, trying to decide which highlighter she should use. Bloom still stood in front of her. Carla tilted her head at her. "I don't really have anything to wear … " she trailed.

Carla gave her a once-over. "I think we're about the same size, you wanna look?" Bloom nodded. They entered the lavish room and Carla hung the gold dress back in her closet before placing the purple one on her bed. "You like blue right?" Another nod. They spent a few minutes looking before Bloom pulled something out that Carla forgot she even had. It was almost a two-piece; the skirt ended just below the knees and the top was basically a bra, and there were mesh sleeves that trailed like vines. "Oh, I got that on sale a couple years ago." She held it up to Bloom's chest, thinking. "Yeah, this could totally work for you!" She smiled at the timid girl.

"Thanks, Carla. I'll get it dry cleaned this weekend." Carla waved her off, but appreciated the offer. "I'm sure I have shoes to go with this, too," she heard Bloom say to herself. Carla then spent her time applying a natural look but with extra highlighter, and slipped the dress on. She had pumps that matched the shade perfectly, and her sapphire earrings went well with the sash. She curled the ends of her hair and placed her tiara on her head, then checked herself out in the mirror.

"I'm thinking this," she heard behind her. Stella was holding an orange and gold dress. "I know I look good in blue, but I really like this too." Carla nodded slowly, taking it in.

"It'll look great!" She went to her closet and pulled out stockings that were slightly paler than her skin tone, and hooked them with the garter belts. She toed on the pumps, checking the body mirror once more. She looked great. Carla took the pumps off before heading over to Bloom's room, making sure she was comfortable for a dance.

Bloom had straightened her hair and applied very light blue eyeliner, but it worked. And the heels she wore did indeed go well with the dress. It made Carla smile. She then looked at Flora, who was adjusting the ribbons on the top of her pink dress. 'She looks like a rose,' Carla thought to herself smiling. Flora caught her eye in the mirror and smiled back.

"Excited, huh?" she asked, making sure the rose on her head was pinned properly to her buns.

"I am, actually. I'm not that social, but I think this'll be fun. And I haven't talked to the boys all summer, except when they saved us on Earth," Carla said, smiling sheepishly towards Bloom at the end. The girl laughed, remembering.

"I think I've met Timmy, but I don't know any other Red Fountain boys," she heard Tecna say beside her. She and Musa were just exiting their room, and _hoo boy_ they looked good. Tecna was wearing a short, periwinkle dress with a cape lined with green, and the collar was popped up. There was a pearl keeping the cape on the dress. Musa was wearing a type of half-kimono with flared sleeves, red, with purple flared pants, and she also had a popped collar. Her tiara looked like it was also a pair of headbands, which made Carla laugh.

"Timmy's okay. Way too technical to carry a conversation with, though," Carla admitted. She smiled at the four of them before going back to her room, wondering how Stella made out. She had to grip the frame when she saw her because she just looked _so damn pretty_. Like,  _wow_ Carla was gay. The dress was orange with a longer yellow skirt underneath, and the top was like a bralette. There were blue ribbons wrapped around the front of the top and around her neck. Stella didn't wear a whole lot of makeup, but the brown eyeliner and mascara she was wearing was perfect.

Carla's smile was soft and warm, and when Stella caught it she blushed slightly. "You look great," the cloud princess said. Stella smiled back, small but just as warm. Carla toed back into her pumps and grabbed her phone, sliding it into the pocket the dress had. Something caught the corner of her eye and she turned her head, seeing the Red Fountain boys start filing into the school. "Well, guess it's showtime." Everyone smiled at her.

They shuffled out of their room and walked down the hall where the dance was going to be held. Out of the large windows, the sunset was beautiful. As they grew closer, Carla's bad feeling came back. When she opened her mouth to say something, she noticed Bloom had fallen behind. She was staring down another hall, eyebrows knitted. Carla called her name and the redhead snapped to her before she shook her head. "Must've been nothing."

"You sure?" Carla noticed the other four had gone on ahead, but she wanted to make sure Bloom was alright. Bloom bit her lip, glanced back to the hall, and slowly shook her head.

"Those three witches are here," she said softly. "I have a bad feeling."

Carla's face instantly hardened. "They shouldn't be here. We need to go tell Faragonda. And the others." They walked faster to the ballroom where all the students were gathering. Inside, everyone was talking cheerfully. Carla and Bloom were spotted by one of the red fountain boys. It was Brandon.

"Hey, I was looking for you! Would you care to dance?" he asked. Bloom glanced at Carla, who nodded. She could tell their friends.

"For sure!"

Carla walked off to where their roommates were gathered. Stella noticed her grim expression. "Bloom says those witches we fought before." They collectively gasped. "I don't know what they're doing, but it can't be good."

"Did Bloom see what they were doing?" Stella asked. Carla shrugged her shoulders. She glanced behind her to see Bloom walking back up to them, Brandon left behind looking a tad upset. "Bloom, did you see what the witches were doing?"

Bloom nodded, glancing around her before she spoke. "They were talking about sabotaging the dance. They cast a spell on the gifts Red Fountain brought."

"I didn't know they brought gifts," Flora muttered.

"It had something to do with, uh," Bloom made a face, "a snake-rat?"

"Let me look that up- it doesn't sound good." Tecna took her phone out and pressed a button that was disguised as a pearl on her headband, a visor coming down from it and covering her eyes. "Snake-rats are venomous swamp creatures that can cause projectile vomiting with one bite."

"Shiza, that's gross," Carla muttered, making a face of her own. "Also painful."

"Why are they doing this in the first place?" Musa asked.

"Maybe they're jealous of us! They want to dance with the boys!" Stella sid, pumping her fist up slightly.

Carla hummed. "Probably not."

Bloom shook her head. "No, they're after your ring, Stella."

Carla's head whipped to her best friend. "You're not wearing your ring, are you?" She shook her head. " _Shiza_ , do you think they know where our room is?"

"They probably have a tracking spell. Witches are very cunning." Tecna put her phone back down and lifted her visor, which disappeared back into her headband. "We might be able to perform a counter spell, but it'd have to be quick and without anyone noticing."

"Oh no," Musa muttered, pointing to the front of the room. Timmy and Sky were bringing out a chest. Bloom made a high-pitched noise.

"Those are the gifts! Hurry!" The six of them, luckily in the back and unnoticed, linked hands to form a circle. Bloom hoped she could focus her Winx. "Should be simple, right?"

"Yeah, just say what we want to do. Have to rhyme, though." Carla said frowning.

Together, they muttered, " _Let all the dark magic be reversed. Make the eggs like they were before they were cursed!_ " Bloom felt the tingle from before, but it was warmer than the shock from electricity. She opened her eyes and looked at the chest, where Timmy and Sky were giving out the eggs. A wave washed over them, and Bloom couldn't quite put a finger on what it was but she knew it made her tired.

"Spells are exhausting," she mumbled, rubbing her face. She heard Musa yawn. Sky walked up and handed Stella an egg.

"This one's for you," he said and winked. Stella blushed slightly, taking the egg hesitantly.

Carla inspected it before an idea popped in her head. "Prince Sky, this was very thoughtful, and we will definitely put this to good use." She smiled at him, ignoring his confusion, and took the egg from Stella. Turning to the girls, she said, "We should give those witches a taste of their own medicine."

Musa laughed at her smirk. "Yeah, yeah!" Carla handed her the egg. "Flora, remember the tundra spell from _Teen Faerie_?" The nature fairy laughed and nodded.

"It will turn the thing they covet into the thing they hate." It was slightly weird seeing Flora, the sweetest one of them, smirking deviously. To Carla, however, it only made her laugh. She liked all of her new friends.

"Okay, but seriously. We need to go get Stella's ring before they take it."

"Agreed."

 

Carla swung herself into her and Stella's room, looking for the princess's ring case. It was still there, thankfully. "Phew," she said as she picked it up. Venturing back into the living area, she smiled at the group. "Looks like it's still here." Quickly, she took it out and handed it to Stella. The blonde smirked and slid it on Bloom's finger, making the girl confused.

"They won't know. If it's gone, they'll think I have it. Besides, it goes better with your dress than mine." Stella winked at the redhead, making her blush slightly.

"I dunno … When they find out you don't have it, they'll go after me next. I mean, in Magix they did that only because I eavesdropped on them. Can you imagine what they'll do if I have the ring they want?"

Stella went to make a retort, but the ring box started to fly away. Carla kept a good grip on it, but started sliding in the direction it wanted to go. She shrugged and ran with it, refusing to let it go. Struggling, she managed to put the egg in the box. She made sure that the others were a few steps behind her, because she had a good feeling that this box was headed towards the witches. And _boy_ did she have a bone to pick with them.

The ring box flew past the ballroom, and before they could go any further Faragonda stopped them. She wanted Musa to perform for the guests. While they were talking, Carla let go of the box as not to seem suspicious, but after Faragonda left Bloom grabbed the box instead.

"Bloom! What are you doing?!" Carla hissed. The Earth girl said nothing, but slipped the ring off her hand and threw it to the cloud princess. She gaped at it. "Bloom! This is a bad idea!"

"I'll be fine!" she said, letting the box to so she could just run after it. Halfway down the hall, she tossed her heels. Carla groaned, but put the ring on her pointer finger. She looked behind her, seeing Musa and Stella had gone into the ballroom. Tecna stood outside it with her, and when she saw Carla looking at her she simply shrugged.

"She won't be fine. I've had a bad feeling about this entire dance, and I'm not about to let someone go after three _powerful_ fucking witches when she can't properly use her Winx yet." Carla's tone was dark, making Tecna raise her brows.

"I agree. We should go after her." Carla sighed and lay a hand to her forehead, but started in the direction Bloom and the box went, Tecna following her. The tan girl went to say something but Tecna cut her off, "You have a deeper connection to Bloom, and you want to protect her. I get it."

Carla sighed, smiling. "I dunno, she's kinda like a sister. We saved each other. Well, I saved her twice now and she kinda owes me, especially if I'm going after her again, but … " She trailed off, throwing a helpless grin at the pale girl. Tecna smiled back.

"I know."

Suddenly, they felt the ground shake. Carla nearly toppled over if it weren't for Tecna steadying her. They exited the castle, finally, and saw Bloom fighting the three witches. Alone. "Shiza- _dammit_ , Bloom," Carla muttered. She was torn between transforming and kicking their butts herself and just getting Bloom out of there. Icy was taunting the girl.

"You pathetic Earth girl. How'd you even get into this school? You don't have any Winx!" She was smirking, tossing her impossibly long hair to the side. Carla was getting real pissed, only held back by Tecna.

"You're wrong," Bloom muttered, clenching her fists. They were starting to shine. "You're wrong! I _do_ have Winx!" she shouted at her before being engulfed in a bright light.

Carla's jaw dropped. She did it. She unlocked her Winx. When the light faded, Bloom was standing in a sparkly blue miniskirt and halter top, a topaz sitting on her chest. The blue boots came just above her ankles, and on her arms were light blue warmes that resembled Flora's. Her hair was wild, blowing everywhere with the electricity, but the small yellow tiara stayed in place. Fluttering at her back was a pair of light blue wings, much like the pair Carla had seen on a little Earth girl when she was getting groceries that one time. The top tips had a golden glow. Carla caught her jaw. She was so proud.

The witches were staring at her, Icy the only one able to hide her shock. She covered it with a smirk as she held her fist up. "You're little outfit can't to your fighting for you! Darcy-" Before she could bark out her order, someone else's fist connected with her jaw, sending her flying behind the other two witches. Carla stood where Icy was, transformed herself, with a glare in her eyes.

"Can't you mind your own _damn_ business?!" she snarled, causing Darcy and Stormy to back up. Stormy was holding her own jaw, remembering when Carla punched her. She heard Tecna transform behind her, and glanced back to see her standing with her arms crossed. Protective.

"It- It doeshn't matter, wormf," Icy struggled to say around her bruised mouth. "I haff the ring of Sholaria!" She held up the ring box that had the enchanted egg in it. Carla hid the hand with the real ring behind her as she snarled again.

"Give that back, Frosty." Icy blanched at the name, growing an angry tic.

"I don't fink so!" She disappeared with the other two witches, thinking they had won. Carla smirked, blowing her fist off as if it were smoking. She turned to Tecna and Bloom, whose hair was still floating around her. Bloom admired her wings as the other two transformed back.

"Bloom, I'm so proud of you! Congrats!" Tecna said, throwing her arms out to hug the girl. She laughed as the static caused her own short hair to fly up as well. Bloom joined her as she returned to wearing the blue dress.

"Me too, I'm … proud of me too." Bloom looked at her hands and smiled. She saw Carla's pumps stop in front of her, and looked up to see the girl smiling warmly at her. Bloom threw her arms around the caramel-haired girl, getting a surprised gasp out of her. She let out a breath and hugged the redhead back.

"I'm so proud of you, hun." Bloom's eyes sparkled. Carla pulled back. "Let's get back to that dance, hm?" Bloom nodded, still smiling.

 

The three of them waltzed back into the ballroom, and this time people stared. They gossiped about Bloom's dress, which made Carla smile. "You should keep that dress," she whispered in her ear. Bloom smiled sheepishly but nodded. Brandon walked up to them after they stopped.

"I think you owe me a dance," Bloom said to him. He blinked, blushed, and smiled while letting out a nervous laugh. Bloom gave him a dazzling smile herself and let him take her to the dance floor. Carla stared after her.

"I feel like a proud mom, why is that?" she asked the tech faerie. She heard a snort in response and turned to glare at her, but Tecna was smiling the same way she was before.

"Because that's how you bonded with her." She didn't say anymore, so Carla shrugged and allowed herself to dance with whoever asked her.

"Are you liking Alfea?" she heard Brandon ask Bloom. She caught Carla's eye, and smiled brightly.

"You know, I really am. I've made some great friends. I think this is gonna be an awesome year." Carla tucked her head into her partner's chest to hide her blush. Yup, definitely a proud mom.


End file.
